The Island of Lost Treasure/Gallery/3
Crusher's "treasure" hunt, part 3 S5E1 Crusher about to eat a sandwich.png S5E1 Pickle encounters Crusher yet again.png S5E1 Pickle found yet another map.png S5E1 Crusher "I'm not following any more maps!".png S5E1 Pickle "keep all the great stuff I find for myself".png S5E1 Crusher "Great stuff?".png S5E1 Crusher "I do love great stuff".png S5E1 Crusher accepts once again.png S5E1 Crusher "I get to hold the map".png S5E1 Pickle gives Crusher the map.png S5E1 Crusher "Go this way while barking like a dog".png S5E1 Crusher and Pickle barking like dogs.png S5E1 Crusher "Go that way with our eyes closed".png S5E1 Crusher and Pickle drive with their eyes closed.png S5E1 Pickle "Fun!".png S5E1 Crusher "Make a silly face".png S5E1 Crusher and Pickle make silly faces.png S5E1 Crusher and Pickle make more silly faces.png S5E1 Crusher "And the treasure should be right...".png S5E1 Crusher and Pickle stop at bushes.png S5E1 Crusher looks in the bushes.png S5E1 Crusher still looks in the bushes.png S5E1 Pickle "this wasn't a treasure map".png S5E1 Pickle "it was a tickling squirrel map".png S5E1 Crusher checking the map.png S5E1 Map revealed to be a tickling squirrel map.png S5E1 Squirrels appear from the bushes.png S5E1 Squirrels tickle Crusher.png S5E1 Pickle sees Crusher leave.png S5E1 Pickle "greatest treasure of all".png Ice Blaster Bay S5E1 Blaze and Darington in the forest again.png S5E1 Blaze jumps and flips.png S5E1 Darington jumps over a log.png S5E1 Blaze entering a snowy landscape.png S5E1 Blaze shivers.png S5E1 Blaze "it sure got cold all of a sudden".png S5E1 We're at the next place.png S5E1 It's Ice Blaster Bay.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington reach a dock.png S5E1 Darington "Such a strange name".png S5E1 Ice blasting behind Darington.png S5E1 More ice blasting behind Darington.png S5E1 Ice blasted before Darington.png S5E1 Ice destroys the dock.png S5E1 Darington starts floating away.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington in utter shock.png S5E1 Darington calling for help.png S5E1 Ice lands in the water.png S5E1 Wall of ice blocking the way.png S5E1 We need an icebreaker ship.png S5E1 AJ showing his watch.png S5E1 Icebreaker ship with momentum.png S5E1 Icebreaker ship breaking the ice.png S5E1 Let's turn me into an icebreaker ship.png S5E1 Transformation interface.png S5E1 First part needed.png S5E1 Hull materializes.png S5E1 Second part needed.png S5E1 Steel bow materializes.png S5E1 Last part needed.png S5E1 Propellers materialize.png S5E1 Icebreaker ship transformation complete.png S5E1 Blaze transforming.png S5E1 Blaze becomes an icebreaker ship.png S5E1 AJ sits in Icebreaker Ship Blaze.png S5E1 Blaze "Now let's go save Darington".png S5E1 Blaze starting to move.png S5E1 Blaze approaches the ice wall.png S5E1 Blaze breaks through the ice.png S5E1 Blaze turns a corner in the bay.png S5E1 Ice chunk floating before Blaze.png S5E1 Blaze breaks through the ice chunk.png S5E1 Darington "Over here!".png S5E1 Blaze "There's Darington".png S5E1 Darington floating helplessly.png S5E1 More ice splashes before Darington.png S5E1 A bigger ice wall.png S5E1 We have to speed up.png S5E1 I need a speed of 5.png S5E1 Speed starts at 1.png S5E1 Speed gets to 2.png S5E1 Speed gets to 3.png S5E1 Speed gets to 4.png S5E1 Speed gets to 5.png S5E1 Blaze and AJ "Momentum!" 1.png S5E1 Ice wall breaks.png S5E1 Blaze having broke the ice wall.png S5E1 Blaze turning another corner.png S5E1 Blaze sees Darington call him.png S5E1 Darington screaming for Blaze.png S5E1 Yet more ice splashes.png S5E1 Another wall even bigger.png S5E1 AJ "we're gonna need even more momentum".png S5E1 I need a speed of 6.png S5E1 Speed starts at 1 again.png S5E1 Speed goes to 2.png S5E1 Speed goes to 3.png S5E1 Speed goes to 4.png S5E1 Speed goes to 5.png S5E1 Speed goes to 6.png S5E1 Blaze and AJ "Momentum!" 2.png S5E1 Second ice wall breaks.png S5E1 Blaze after breaking the second ice wall.png S5E1 Blaze turns yet another corner.png S5E1 Darington floating away still.png S5E1 Blaze "We've almost caught up with Darington".png S5E1 Darington still floats.png S5E1 One last set of ice splashes.png S5E1 Biggest ice wall yet.png S5E1 I need a speed of 7.png S5E1 Speed starts at 1 once again.png S5E1 Speed increases to 2.png S5E1 Speed increases to 3.png S5E1 Speed increases to 4.png S5E1 Speed increases to 5.png S5E1 Speed increases to 6.png S5E1 Speed increases to 7.png S5E1 Blaze and AJ "Momentum!" 3.png S5E1 Last ice wall breaks.png S5E1 Blaze broke all the ice walls.png S5E1 Blaze catching up to Darington.png S5E1 Darington's plank breaks.png S5E1 Darington trying to hold on.png S5E1 Darington hears Blaze's horn.png S5E1 Blaze extending his ship hook.png S5E1 Darington hooked up to Icebreaker Ship Blaze.png S5E1 Darington water skiing.png S5E1 Blaze sailing and Darington skiing behind him.png S5E1 Darington does a flip.png S5E1 Darington reaches a snow ramp.png S5E1 Darington jumps back to land.png S5E1 Blaze turning back to normal.png S5E1 Ice Blaster Bay passed.png S5E1 Blaze "Lost treasure, here we come!".png Uncrossable Bridge S5E1 Blaze and Darington jump up a hill.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington cheering.png S5E1 Darington "Now keep an eye out".png S5E1 Darington "that treasure is around here somewhere".png S5E1 Darington "It could be over there".png S5E1 Darington "Or over here".png S5E1 Darington "Or over there".png S5E1 Blaze "Right over there!".png S5E1 Blaze and Darington look across a bridge.png S5E1 Lost treasure revealed.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington see the lost treasure.png S5E1 Darington "Come on, fellas".png S5E1 Blaze and Darington approach the bridge.png S5E1 Darington crossing the bridge.png S5E1 Blaze feels the bridge shake.png S5E1 Blaze "Something about this bridge feels strange".png S5E1 This isn't any bridge.png S5E1 It's the Uncrossable Bridge.png S5E1 Darington "I don't see what's so uncrossable".png S5E1 Darington "long and straight".png S5E1 Darington "and breaking apart".png S5E1 Darington "BREAKING APART?!".png S5E1 Uncrossable Bridge collapsing before Blaze and Darington.png S5E1 Underview of Uncrossable Bridge.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington reverse in a panic.png S5E1 We have to hurry.png S5E1 We need Blazing Speed.png S5E1 Blazing Speed engine fires up.png S5E1 Blazing Speed shared with Darington.png S5E1 Give us Blazing Speed.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington say Let's Blaze.png|Let's Blaze! S5E1 Blazing Speed activated.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington zoom down the bridge.png S5E1 Dead end ahead.png S5E1 Collapsed columns make a ramp.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington speeding very fast.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington approach the end of the bridge.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington jump the bridge ramp.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington jumping the gap.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington coming back down.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington reach the other side.png S5E1 We made it!.png S5E1 Darington "We crossed the Uncrossable Bridge!".png S5E1 Blaze "And you know what that means".png S5E1 Darington can't think.png S5E1 AJ "what's inside the lost treasure".png S5E1 Treasure chest on nearby hill.png S5E1 Blaze "Only one way to find out".png The treasure revealed S5E1 Blaze and Darington reach the treasure chest.png S5E1 Darington unlocking the chest.png S5E1 Darington opens the chest.png S5E1 Blaze, AJ and Darington looking in the chest.png S5E1 Something comes out of the chest.png S5E1 Golden tires with wings emerge from the chest.png S5E1 Winged tires fly through the air.png S5E1 The treasure is flying tires.png S5E1 Flying tires fly around Blaze.png S5E1 Blaze affected by the flying tires' magic.png S5E1 Blaze given flying tires.png S5E1 Flying tires fly around Darington.png S5E1 Darington affected by the flying tires' magic.png S5E1 Darington given flying tires.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington with flying tires.png S5E1 Flying tires flying with Blaze and AJ behind.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington follow the flying tires.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington flying with the flying tires.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington fly back over the Uncrossable bridge.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington fly back past Ice Blaster Bay.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington fly back past the Giggling Guards.png S5E1 Giggling Guards impressed.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington fly away from the island.png S5E1 Final shot of Blaze and Darington flying.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 5 episode galleries